Of Flowers and Dessert
by HolleringHawk65
Summary: Rebecca recently moved to Avalon, and now the book club is pressuring her to find out everything about the reclusive Wesker or they'll stop giving her flower shop any business. The thing is, Rebecca doesn't want Wesker and his son Jake to be subjected to anything the Ladies of Avalon might have up their sleeves. (Suburbs AU & multi-chapter!)
1. May - Lavender and Lemon Bars

To be honest, Rebecca Chambers hated going to the Ladies of Avalon's Book Club. First of all, there were actually no books involved. Secondly, it was usually just to complain about their children, and seeing as she was only 25 and quite single, Rebecca had none. Thirdly, they very much liked to gossip, and Rebecca had never quite taken to this.

But, they complemented the flowers in her yard and often brought up events where a florist would be needed, and Rebecca (a florist) always had a card or two at the ready.

Today, the subject of their discussion was Albert Wesker, a recluse (and quite often called the Boo Radley of Avalon, their little isolated suburb where Rebecca was surprised they even knew who Boo Radley was), and apparently a father, or at least a guardian. Being Wesker's neighbor, she had noticed the little boy who had appeared last weekend. Wesker had been there for two straight days before his car started disappearing off to work, wherever that was. Due to her living room window, she could see the boy most of the time-he opened the curtains to their living room to let the summer light in. He just read, mostly, but sometimes he sat at the piano.

In any case, she didn't understand their need to talk about him. They didn't know the boy's name, and it wasn't like any of them had the guts to go to Wesker's house themselves. From what they'd all seen, he was a brooding giant, built like the _Terminator_.

Rebecca took a sip of her iced tea and quietly sighed. Suddenly, Millie, the ringleader and usual host of the book club, looked over to her.

"You live next to him, don't you? Surely he must have said something to you." Her voice sounded full of accusation-she was probably still upset that Rebecca had won the tulip contest last month.

She shook her head. "I believe the only thing I've ever said to Mr. Wesker," she couldn't bear to be disrespectful and simply say 'Wesker', "was 'Happy Easter'."

"What's the point of having a young lady living next to the most elusive member of Avalon if she doesn't do anything?" Laura said before sighing dramatically.

Rebecca didn't say anything for a moment. She'd only moved here in February, buying the house from an old man and his son, who were both moving down to Florida. "Like you said, he's very elusive. I've only seen him a handful of times."

"I want _gossip_," Pamela said. "All of the juicy details of his life. For example, where did he get all of those muscles?"

"He _must_ be some sort of government agent," Amelia, Pam's sister, said.

"And is he _married_? We need to find out where that boy came from," Heidi told her.

"Darling, you must _simply_ find out," Millie said, leaning over and putting her hand on Rebecca's leg. "After all, we give your shop so much business, it's the least you can do in return." Her nails lightly scraped her thigh and the younger girl tried not to shake.

"I'll see what I can do," she said softly. She wouldn't say that she was scared of Wesker, but he didn't seem like the friendliest man in the world. She imagined it was worse to upset Millie further, though.

* * *

When she got home, she sighed and got herself a bottle of water from the fridge. She looked out of the kitchen window, looking at the view of her backyard. It was filled with flowers, a stark contrast to Wesker's yard, which was devoid of any colors besides green, grey, brown, and the white picket fence. The grass wasn't even that well kept, and the ivy was climbing up the trees, and, more than likely, starting to kill them.

Twisting her short hair around her fingers, she sighed. She was about to hunt around for her lemon bar recipe when she saw a movement in her neighbor's yard. It was the boy, dressed in a u-shirt and cargo shorts, moving towards the fence. He peered over it, looking out into her yard. He looked up at her apple tree, which had a few branches hanging over to their yard, before walking away, presumably to back inside.

She drummed her fingers on the counter as she thought out loud. "Well, if the lemon bars go well, maybe I'll make an apple pie."

* * *

It was nearing sun down when Wesker came back from work. It hadn't been too much of a trying day, the worst part was when Birkin would not stop asking questions about Jake.

He took a deep breath before getting out of the car.

The boy was his son, his mother his girlfriend a few years ago. Apparently, she had passed away, and Jake's uncle had finally decided that it was time to reach out.

Now, he had a nine year old son who wanted nothing to do with him in the slightest.

"I'm home," he said, voice gruff. He wasn't sure if Jake even cared-he didn't always respond.

"I started dinner!"

All Wesker could think that the boy would probably burn himself and not even tell anyone about it, and quickly took off his shoes.

As soon as he walked in, he prepared himself to survey the damage, but saw that all Jake had done was start to soak chicken in water and salt, as well as get a pan ready for the oven.

"I thought baked chicken would be good," Jake said, sitting on the counter. "I mean, I like it, and I assumed you like chicken since it was in the fridge. And maybe we could have a side of applesauce and some veggie or something."

"That sounds well-rounded," Wesker commented. What was he supposed to say? Up until last week it had been frozen entrees at midnight, which was fine for one person. Now, he had to think about what a growing boy would want, and the nutrients he needed.

Jake smiled, even though Wesker could see it.

They both didn't know what to make of each other-how would they? They only realized that each other existed a few days ago. It was slow going, but Jake was confident that they would find a way to get along...eventually, at least.

* * *

They had just finished dinner when the doorbell rang. Jake went to go answer it as Wesker had his wrists deep in soapy water. The older man sighed and dried his hands, not even wanting to know which of the neighborhood ladies were trying to snoop around this time.

They hadn't tried in years, not since he first moved to Avalon, but he always felt like he was being watched. It was creepy, to say the least. The ladies always came on too strong for him to even think about getting to know them.

Jake had just opened the door when Wesker started coming down the hallway. Doing so revealed that it was the new girl from next door-Rachel? Rita?

"Oh, hello! I'm Rebecca Chambers, your next door neighbor. I just wanted to bring over some dessert and flowers and introduce myself," she told Jake.

"I'm Jake Muller, and I just came here from New York, and wow you're pretty just like your yard and your apples looks so good and-"

"Jake," Wesker said, probably sounding a little exasperated.

Rebecca looked up from the boy to smile at him. "Hi, Mr. Wesker."

"Hello. Would you like to come in? We can all have some of the lemon bars you brought."

"Oh, sure." She seemed shy.

It made Wesker suspicious-but then again, it was probably bad to not be suspicious of women who show up at 8 o'clock at night with food and flowers.

Jake stepped back so she could step in, before closing the door. She looked around the hall, seeming surprised. Wesker liked to think that for someone who doesn't spend a lot of time in the house, it looks very nice, if not just a little bit dusty.

He eyed the flowers in her one hand. They were stalks of lavender and yellow roses, which he assumed she had gotten straight from her backyard. They rested in a simple clear vase, and, considering the simplicity, were beautiful.

She set them down on the dining room table after asking Wesker if that was alright. Jake went to go get dessert plates and some utensils, while Wesker stayed in the room with Rebecca.

"I'm assuming you're a florist?" he asked her after a moment.

"Oh, yeah. I own the shop downtown."

For any other person, they probably would know exactly where this shop was downtown, but he hadn't been downtown in years, and only needed flowers for the Birkins' birthdays and anniversary.

"What do you do?" she asked.

"I work at Umbrella Pharmaceuticals."

Rebecca had caught the drift that Umbrella had kept this area afloat during the recession, so they were kind of a big deal.

"Oh, so you're not Black Ops or something?"

"What? Where did that come from?"

"It's just something the ladies like to throw around," she said, embarrassed that she had even mentioned it.

"At their book club?" he asked, before sighing. "They're so nosy."

"Tell me about it."

Just then, Jake came back with everything. "The kitchen is so huge that I forgot where the plates were," he explained as he set it down on the table before taking his seat.

They all made a little bit of small talk. All Rebecca got from it was that Wesker had the most amazing green eyes, Jake was in fact Wesker's son, they both liked apples, Wesker hardly went away on business trips and just worked long hours, and they didn't watch TV.

What the other two got from it was that Rebecca was from the West Coast, so now living on the East Coast was a huge change, her shop did floral arrangements for all sorts of occasions, she had no family nearby but some friends, she made her own hours but did work a lot, and she prefered music over TV.

By the time, it was nine o'clock. They exchanged good nights and the promise of returning the dish and the vase, but she said that they didn't have to.

As soon as Jake saw she was down the driveway, he turned to his dad. "We _have _to have her over again and soon."

Wesker nodded, agreeing full heartedly. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something felt off about it. "We'll invite Rebecca over for dinner soon."

"Sunday?" Jake asked.

"We'll see. Go get ready for bed now, alright?"

"Yeah. Uh, g'night Wesker."

"Good night, Jake."

* * *

It was nearing midnight when Wesker looked out of his bedroom window. He didn't expect to see much, but then he saw a room in Rebecca's house with the lights on, right across from his. He could see the bed and, a little further away, Rebecca sitting on a stool, her back to him.

He wondered what she was doing, and told himself to remember to ask her about her hobbies.

He stood there for a moment longer before pulling himself away from the window. He quietly went down the hall to check on Jake, and, seeing his son in bed, went to retire himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for taking a look at my story! Feel free to review (the good, the bad, the ugly, the flames, the comments, the questions I take it all so don't be afraid!) ^_^

I hope y'all have a great day!

~_HolleringHawk65_


	2. May - Tiger Lilies and Cupcakes

"Rebecca, darling, have you talked to Wesker?" Millie asked.

_Well, she doesn't waste anytime_.

Rebecca had just gotten out of her car; it was Friday night, two days after the book club meeting and her first meeting with Wesker and Jake. She grabbed her messenger bag from the car before answering.

"Yeah, I introduced myself." She fiddled with the strap of the bag, not looking into Millie's eyes.

"Did you learn anything?" the queen bee asked.

"The boy's name is Jake."

"Is he Wesker's son?"

"I don't know, they didn't say." She knew that there was no real good reason for lying, but something about Millie seemed really off.

"Oh, darling, you're going to have to do better than that. If you want Avalon's business, that is."

"I don't see why this is so important. If you want to be so nosy, go over yourself! Mr. Wesker's obviously home right now," she indicated the car, "so go ask him all of these stupid questions yourself."

Millie stared at her for a moment. "I'm going to let this go, passing it off as end of the week exhaustion. I want more answers by Wednesday."

Rebecca watched as the woman walked away in her velour jogging suit, her little dog waddling after her. It was in that moment that she believed that it might've been better to move in with Jill in her cramped, downtown apartment.

She glanced over at the Wesker residence and sighed. What was the big deal, any way?

* * *

Wesker rolled the dice and sighed.

"Go to Jail," Jake said. _Again_.

Monopoly had been a joint decision between the two. Jake didn't like chess or checkers, and Wesker refused to do Pictionary. Somehow, they ended up getting Monopoly.

Birkin had suggested setting Friday night for the two of them to do something "fun" together. While he probably had meant going to see a movie or something, the two didn't really like to go out. Hence the board game.

The phone started ringing. Both ignored it for a moment before they looked up at each other.

"The phone-" Jake started.

"I know."

"Aren't you going to pick it up?"

"Nobody calls me." If it was really urgent, Birkin would text him. "It's probably just a telemarketer."

"You're not even going to check?" Jake asked.

Wesker pushed the dice to him. "No. They'll leave a message if it matters."

Right after that, the message started recording. "Hello! It's Rebecca, from the other night, and I was just wondering if you'd want to come over Sunday at sometime. I really enjoyed talking to you to on Wednesday. Call me back either way, bye!"

"Told you to look at it," Jake mumbled.

"No, you asked me if I was going to."

"Same thing!"

Wesker was about to argue, but then figured it was pointless. "She could've just walked over," he mused out loud.

"Maybe she was too scared. Or maybe she didn't want to trip over your stupid rocks." Jake rubbed his scraped knee. "So call her back."

"Why don't you call her back?"

"I dunno, because _you're _the adult?"

"You're the one who wanted to do something with her on Sunday."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go over there right now and ask her in person. Like a _gentleman_."

"You're nine."

"And you're like, fifty."

"I am thirty-five, for your information."

He shrugged as he got up. Wesker watched him for a moment before rising to his own feet. Jake looked over his shoulder, smiling.

"What?"

"I dunno, it's just that you're usually pretty stone-cold."

Wesker ignored that and slipped into his neglected pair of flip flops. No need to put on a pair of loafers for a quick walk next door.

The two didn't rush going over, Jake being more cautious about rocks as they walked over. They didn't say anything to the other as they did, both lost in their own thoughts.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Wesker thought he saw a flash of pink, but dismissed it. The women of Avalon weren't super spies or anything…

Jake rang the doorbell, and after a moment, Wesker thought that this was all very silly. He should've just called her back. Maybe she was in the bathtub or something and didn't hear the doorbell.

The boy was about to ring the doorbell again when the door swung open. She was, in fact, in a robe, and she let out a laugh.

"I thought it was going to be someone else. Do you want to come in for dessert? My friend gave me some cupcakes."

Jake looked up at Wesker. "Please?"

It wouldn't hurt to stay for a little while, and… seeing Rebecca counted as 'fun', right?

* * *

"You gave my cupcakes to your neighbors?" Luis asked, leaning against the counter.

"Okay, so I was in my studio/bedroom and I heard the doorbell and I don't know, I thought it was Millie again but nope, it was Wesker and his son, the source of my issues."

"And you were in your robe?"

"Yes, alright? Any way, of course I invited them in for cupcakes because you gave me a dozen and what am I supposed to do with a dozen cupcakes before they go stale? What else was I supposed to do?"

"Tell them to go home because it was what, nine o'clock on a Friday night?"

"I'm not rude."

The brunet laughed. "I know. So are the three of you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Yeah, actually. Breakfast, or brunch, or whatever meal you have at 10 o'clock. I was thinking peach cobbler."

"Your peach cobbler? You're spoiling them!"

"I have to if I want any real business," Rebecca told him as she put another tiger lily in the vase.

"I thought that Millie only threatened you about the book club," he said, beginning to frown.

"Yeah, but those ladies know how to network. Over half my sales come from their husbands' companies or their friends or whatever. If Millie ruins me, that all goes away."

"So you're supposed to dig up dirt on your neighbor for gossiping suburban housewives?"

"I feel like I'm in a bad season of _Desperate Housewives_, okay?"

He laughed again. "I'll try advertising you a little more, alright? And I'll make sure Leon does, too. It'll be okay, whatever happens."

"Thanks."

"So, on the plus side, is he hot?"

Rebecca stared at him for a moment, trying not to blush but failing. "Yeah, he's super hot. He's like, taller than Chris, and paler, with green eyes."

"Buff?"

"Buff."

"And he's got a pretty good job, a kid, a nice house, and doesn't seem like a douchebag. Sounds like the full package."

"He really does seem like it. I'm just…"

"Not ready."

"Well yeah, my fiance died in a helicopter crash. And I ran away from our apartment in San Francisco to come here."

"It's not that bad here. After all, I'm here." He said it with a smile.

"I know." She sighed. "I hate Millie. Why do I have to do this?"

"You live next store to the guy?"

"No, I mean, why do they care?"

"He's like a rare creature. You know he's there, but you don't know anything about him. Like a platypus."

She rolled her eyes. "Get out."

Luis leaned over more to ruffle her hair. "I'm just down the street if you need me."

"I know, see ya."

* * *

Later that night, Rebecca was lying on her bed. Music crooned out of her radio's speakers as she tried reading a book, but she couldn't focus. She thought about last night, with Wesker and Jake just showing up. It was a surprise, though it was nice. She liked talking to them.

She rolled over and looked out of her window. She could just see one of the bedroom windows and realized after a moment that it must be Wesker's.

Right there.

The thought, strangely enough, made her smile.

"I just don't want him to find out and hate me," she whispered. He seemed so secluded and it was probably only because of Jake that he was even attempting to reach out.

She was betraying them, wasn't she? They were telling her these things and she was supposed to turn around and tell the Book Club so that they could gossip about it and let rumors run amok. It was horrible to even think about.

She groaned before rolling over again, trying to concentrate on the book.

* * *

"What I'm getting from this is that you actually like a girl," Ada said after Wesker had finished his little rant about how Rebecca seemed nice but the women of Avalon were, overall, evil.

"I know, right?" Birkin said, smiling. "I'm so happy! I want to go on a double date with Annette and them."

Ada rolled her eyes. "If you're so worried about these Avalon chicks, why did you invite her over?"

Wesker shrugged as he put one last file into his bag. "She seems different."

"Watch her be gay," Ada said, a smile on her lips. "She sounds like my type."

"Oh, yay," he said dryly. "I would take every chance I could get to ruin your dates."

"You're awful."

"Before you two start throwing around insults, I have an idea!" Birkin told them. "Why don't the four of us," Wesker assumed he meant himself, Annette, their daughter Sherry, and Ada, "come over for brunch. I've always wanted to see your dining room in use. And we can assess Rebecca."

"And terrify her into never talking to me again?"

"Are we that bad?" Ada and Birkin said in unison.

"Sometimes," he said with a sigh. "If you really want to spend your Sunday morning like that, be my guest."

"It sounds wonderful," the woman said. "I'll make sure to dress appropriately."

"Be sure that you do," Wesker said, eyeing her tight fitting clothes. "Please don't scar my son."

She laughed. "I won't. Good night, you two!" she said as she sauntered out of the room.

"How's Jake doing anyway?" Birkin asked.

"He's alright. Meeting Rebecca was the highlight of his week, I think. He's already fallen and hurt himself."

"How? The rocks?"

"The rocks."

"Annette told you those were a hazard."

"Annette thinks that _every_thing is a hazard," Wesker reminded him. "I'm sometimes shocked that she lets Sherry go to school."

William shrugged as the two walked out together. "So does nine thirty sound good for tomorrow? We'll come early to help set up."

"Sure."

"I'm curious though, are you going at this at a keep-your-enemies-close angle? Or will you drop Rebecca if we don't like her?"

Wesker thought about how happy Jake was to have somebody else in the house. "We'll see. I'm not sure yet."

Birkin leaned against his car, some kind of smile on his lips. "I'll guess we'll find out tomorrow."

"I suppose we will. Good night, Birkin."

"Good night, Albert. I'll see you tomorrow!" he said before getting into his car.

Wesker nodded before heading to his own car.

* * *

Before he took a shower, he checked to make sure Jake was in bed. the boy was sprawled out on top of his bed, probably too hot for the sheets, but he appeared to be asleep.

Wesker felt bad for coming home so late-almost one in the morning-but he couldn't rewrite his whole schedule for him. And he didn't totally neglect him-he checked in on him throughout the day. In fact, ever since he came home to find Jake trying to get his knee to stop bleeding, he found that he was a slightly paranoid parent. He figured he wasn't to Annette's level yet but the worrying was still there. He sighed before softly closing the door.

Maybe it was time to dig those rocks up.

* * *

Rebecca glanced at the clock and groaned at seeing it was one fifteen. She rarely stayed up this late, but she wasn't tired. She flicked the nightstand light off though, going to force herself to sleep.

She looked out of the window one last time to see that Wesker was finally home-one of the lights was on in the room.

She stared at the window for a moment, wondering if she would catch a glimpse of him, then waved the idea off and shut her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I love writing this story. I hope y'all enjoy it as well!

FYI: I try to post every three days. Since I'm in school, some nights I'm swamped with homework, and I actually haven't tried writing a story for this wonderful website since I started high school, so fingers crossed that I can still do that! I do like to write ahead so I'm kind of consistent with the updates, so it shouldn't be a huge problem.

I hope everyone is having a great day!

~_HolleringHawk65_


	3. May - Peach Roses and Cobbler

Ada arrived first at nine fifteen, carrying with her a bag of fresh bagels and cream cheese from the trio's favorite lunch spot.

"Whole wheat, Wesker, they're good for you," she said, smiling. It was an inside joke and he managed a smile and a thanks.

Wesker introduced her to Jake, who had just come down from getting ready. They seemed to like each other, and went to the living room so that he could play the piano for her.

He kept the bagels in the bag but put the cream cheese in the fridge so it wouldn't get weird from sitting out too long. He didn't know what to do-what do you do for brunches anyway? This was a bad idea.

The doorbell rang and then opened by itself. "Uncle Wesker! We're here!" he heard Sherry say. The piano music abruptly stopped as Jake went to the hall.

"In the kitchen!" he said, then winced at how domestic he sounded. _Him_, chief researcher of Umbrella Pharmaceuticals, _domestic_.

A young blonde came in and almost tackled him with her hug. "I'm super happy we could come!"

He smiled down at her as he hugged her back. "I'm glad you could too."

Annette came in with a cooler. His eyebrows rose at her look.

"Men are clueless about this sort of thing, Wesker, don't be surprised. I brought two different kinds of green salad (Caesar and barbeque chicken), cold cuts for the bagels," he wondered how she already knew about those, "danishes, the pound cake Ada likes, and half &amp; half iced tea/lemonade." She took a deep breath. "Will is bringing in fondue, other cheese, and crackers. Tell me you have breakfast food."

He nodded. "Eggs, bacon, sausages, and pancake mixes."

"Good."

They looked at each other and smiled. "Thanks, Annette."

"You're welcome. Now, when's your friend getting here?"

"About ten," he said. "She lives next door, so…" he shrugged.

The phone started ringing and he heard Jake pick it up. A minute later, the boy came in.

"It's Rebecca," he told him, extending the phone out.

He took the phone. "Hello."

"Hi, Wesker," he'd insisted after she tried calling him 'Mr. Wesker' for the fifth time, "My friend from California stopped by, so I don't think I can make it."

"Bring him over with you," Wesker said, leaning against the counter. Annette paused mid reach into the cooler, eyebrow raised. "I have some other friends over," he paused, trying to find the words. "The more, the merrier!"

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose…"

He glanced at Birkin, who had just set up the fondue. _What? _he mouthed, trying to look innocent.

"Really, it's fine. We'd love to have you both over."

Ada turned around, _her_ eyebrow raised.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit."

"See you soon," he replied.

"Well?" Ada said as soon as he turn the phone off.

"One of her friends from California showed up today. I told her just to bring him over."

"Ex?" Annette inqueried.

"I don't know, but we'll probably find out."

* * *

"Billy," Rebecca hissed. "I can't believe you just showed up."

"I was bored," he admitted. "I figured I'd see you how you were doing, catch up and everything."

"So you drove across the country just because you were _bored_?" she sighed. "Some days you are so infuriating."

"The same could be said about you, doll face."

Her face turned red. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Any way, you're going to brunch next door? Fancy."

She sighed. "Yes. And now you're coming too so," she looked over his jeans and his tank top. "Put on a button up at the least."

"Look at you, being so bossy."

"I am a boss, for the record."

"Of a florist shop."

"I'm still a boss," she said before walking off to check her outfit _one last time_-it was probably the third time she'd done so while Billy was here.

She was wearing a baby blue dress, small fabric daisies on the waistline. It was a v-neck, showcasing her simple pearl necklace.

"You look fine," Billy assured her. "Beautiful, in fact."

"Thanks," she said, blushing lightly. Once upon a time, she thought Billy liked her, but then their other friend Krauser had asked her out… That had been four years ago.

She grabbed the vase of peach roses and had Billy take the peach cobbler she had made this morning. "Are you sure I look okay?"

"You look fantastic, Becky. Trust me, I wouldn't lie to you."

She smiled. "I am trusting you. And if you're misleading me, I'll have-" she stopped herself short. _I'll have Krauser hurt you_, she had been about to say, teasingly. But Krauser wasn't there anymore; he hadn't been there for months.

"I'll hit you upside the head," she finished after a moment. "Now come on, you beach bum," she said to the Marine.

* * *

Jake opened the door for Rebecca and whoever it was with her. "Hi Ms. Rebecca! Can I take the flowers from you? By the way, that's Sherry," he said, nodding to a blonde behind him. "She's the daughter of Wesker's co-workers."

"I'm Sherry Louisa Birkin, to be specific," she said. "You're Rebecca Chambers?"

"Yes," she held out her hand. "This is my friend, Billy Coen."

She shook the young girl's hand before Wesker showed up.

"More flowers?" he asked her.

"And a peach cobbler," she said. "Is anyone allergic to pollen? I didn't think to ask. Or peaches."

"No, you're good. Albert Wesker," he said, holding his hand out to Billy.

"Billy Coen," he said, shaking his hand. "I've only been here for two hours and I've heard all about you."

Rebecca discreetly hit his foot.

"Come on into the kitchen and I'll introduce you to everyone."

* * *

"How's the flower business, anyway?" Ada asked, turning herself towards Rebecca. Everybody was sitting down at the dining room table now, and most of the conversation was directed towards Rebecca and Billy, who were basically outsiders.

Rebecca finished her mouthful of salad before talking. "It could be better, I suppose, but it could be worse." _You know, if all of my business gets taken away because of a queen bee_. "I've only done a few events so far, but we're getting there."

"Billy, did you work with Rebecca back in California?" William asked.

"Nah, I'm not delicate enough for that kind of work. I'm in the Marines but I'm on leave right now."

"How do you know each other then?"

"Oh, childhood friends, right Becky?"

"High school, but yeah."

"We stayed in touch after school, and I actually introduced her to her fiance."

"You're getting married?" Sherry asked, smiling. "Weddings are _so_ amazing!"

She blinked. "No, ah, we broke up."

"I'm sorry," Annette said, squeezing the younger girl's hand.

She shrugged. "Anyway, do you all do this often?"

"Not often enough," Ada said with a sigh. "It's usually in a stuffy restaurant, to be honest."

"In which she usually eats all of the chocolate mousse cups," Birkin said with a smile. "And when I say all of them, I mean all of them."

She flung a piece of egg at him. "And you drink five cups of coffee! Not to mention gain five pounds from fondue."

They were quite a few chuckles from around the table.

* * *

Rebecca refused to just sit around while Ada and Wesker started the dishes. When she got up Billy went to get up, but she gestured for him to stay down. He did enough as is.

"How can I help?" she asked the two when she walked into the kitchen.

Ada glanced over her shoulder. "We're fine, really."

"Oh, um, are you sure?"

Ada glanced around as she finished drying one of the salad dishes. "I think so, Wesker?"

"Hm? We're good, thank you Rebecca."

"Okay," she said before walking to the living room.

"She seems nice," Ada said in a softer voice. "Did you know about-"

"No. I only started talking to her a few days ago. I had no idea she had been engaged."

Ada didn't say anything for a moment. "It must've been hard."

He raised an eyebrow to her. "What do you mean?"

"Losing somebody you love just really sucks, even if it's a break up, alright?"

"Did something happen I'm not aware of?"

"No," she hissed. "Now go talk to her. She obviously likes you."

"Obviously?" he asked. "She doesn't seem that interested. Billy seems like he likes her."

"I'd bet that he's friendzoned. And's it's not like I'm asking you to ask her out right now, but I think you should try getting to know her."

"What about the women?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if she's reporting to them?"

"You're paranoid."

"Suburban housewives are feminine demons who will do anything to get something to talk about."

"But why you?" They stared at each other for a moment. "I mean you're brooding and a recluse, but…"

He shrugged. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm paranoid. I don't believe in coincidences though, and the fact Rebecca starts talking to me shortly after I find out I have a son and take him in…"

"Just see where it goes. If anything happens, you're a tough guy. And you can move into my house," she laughed at the thought.

"I'll hold you to it, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you will."

* * *

Billy plopped himself down on Rebecca's couch. "So they seemed like a nice bunch of people."

"I'll agree to that."

"Ada and Wesker seem close."

"I guess? Nobody mentioned they were dating. She didn't seem to be on the defense or anything."

"She sat next to him," Billy pointed out.

"Okay, well that doesn't always mean everything."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, um, what did you think of Wesker?"

"His son is nice." She rolled her eyes. "And he seems pretty cool himself. Stop giving me that look, I'm not supposed to check out guys for you."

"I know, I know."

She sat down and leaned against him. "I'm so exhausted right now, not to mention stuffed."

He laughed. "Me too, doll face."

She flicked his shoulder. "I hate you sometimes," she mumbled. "Love you most of it though."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I know I don't say what Rebecca is learning about Wesker n' stuff but I figured that she would talk about it in later chapters so...

How do you like Billy? *smiles*

I personally love Ada and Wesker as anything because their relationship can be anything you want because sure they sometimes hate each other but there's all this time where you have no idea what either of them are doing so yeah I don't know I just think they'd be friends. So. There. *rainbows*

Hope everyone is having a great day! Feel free to rip me apart in a review if you're having a bad one ;)

~_HolleringHawk65_


End file.
